Knight
:"Armor" redirects here. For the equipable pieces of armored chest gear, see Body Armor. :"Black Knight" redirects here. For other uses, see Black Knight (disambiguation). The Knight (also known as Armor Knight or Spear Guard, among many other names) is a basic enemy seen in many games from the Castlevania series. It is an armor-clad soldier equipped with a deadly spear. Description A common sight in horror films, moving suits of armor are bound to terrify anyone. The Knight is no exception. A normally inanimate suit of armor, Knights patrol Dracula's castle, guarding it from any heroes that might try and slay the Dark Lord. They can be tricky sometimes, as their defensive armor can withstand a couple of hits. The basic type of knight is armed with a spear, poleaxe, or halberd. For a information on all types of armors, including those wielding other types of weapons, see Armors. Attacks Originally, Knights, while armed with spears, simply moved back and forth on platforms, making a hero's progress more difficult. In other games, they moved with the spears pointing forward. In Super Castlevania IV, the Knights that previously did not attack with their weapons showed off a new trick, where they extended and poked their spears upward to try and stab heroes from one level down. Later, in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, they also began extending their spears downward. In addition to that, they also dashed forward to try and stab heroes in their way, went into a guard position whenever heroes came near them, and even pulled their spear back to try and hit the hero with a lunging slash attack. Appearances ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest The knight in ''Simon's Quest moves differently than the one in the original Castlevania. It moves with its spear extended forward. ''Castlevania: The Adventure In this game, the Evil Knight appears as an armor in the background, until the player gets close. It then moves toward the player with the spear extended outward. Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge While the Evil Armor in ''Belmont's Revenge moves similar to a classic armor from the original Castlevania, its nature is somewhat different. It has no head (similar to Dullahan) and in its place is a fiery aura, emphasizing that this is a ghost that is inhabiting the armor's shell. ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Similar to many other enemy designs that were introduced in ''Rondo of Blood, this game marks the first time the Armor Knight was depicted with his now classic purple suit of armor, as well as being able to perform his 'spinning spear' defensive move which has since become a staple of the character throughout the series. ''Castlevania'' (N64) / Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness In both games, they are initially encountered as decorative suits of armor in certain areas of the castle. When approached, however, they will suddenly come to life and start swinging their halberds at the hero. Even though they move slowly, they have a somewhat deceptive long reach, as each time they attack they perform a quick step forward, allowing them to corner the player if they're not cautious. They are a bit resilient, so ranged combat is advised at least to wear them down, and then finish them off with normal attacks if there's no other option. An invisible variant is encountered in Legacy of Darkness, where only the halberd is visible. Its attack patterns are easy recognizable from normal knights and should not pose a higher threat. ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence The Golden Knight is a unique enemy which can be defeated only once. Its only purpose is to be a practice enemy for blocking magical attacks for gathering MP. Even though the description tells that it can only be damaged by magical attacks (as Leon), Joachim Armster can damage it using physical attacks to compensate his lack of equipment and relics. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin In this game, there are a lot of places where you can find one of these. You'll first see them in Sandy Grave, and after this you'll find them all throughout the game. Interestingly, this is the only instance from all of this enemy's other appearances throughout the series where it is specifically referred as being a zombie in the description. Castlevania: Order of Shadows In ''Order of Shadows, the Order Knight appears as one of the bosses in the game. He guards the Back Dash ability. ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2'' During the Brotherhood of Light's assault on Dracula's castle, many troops of knights are sent to attack. They are easily defeated by Dracula. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery External links *Konami of Europe's Devil Armor profile (Internet Archive) es:Caballero Category:Armored Bosses Category:Armored Enemies Category:Arthurian Lore Category:Knights Category:Zombies Category:Castlevania 64 Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Grimoire of Souls Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Legacy of Darkness Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Order of Shadows Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies